Keeping it in the Family
by thewoofles
Summary: The sequel to "My Sister's Keeper". Issac Hawke and Anders want children, Issac has a plan on how to make that a reality with the help of his sister Bethany. M!Hawke/Anders and Bethany/Anders
1. Chapter 1

They walk through the Lowtown bazaar, side by side, fingers intertwined. It is a far cry from years past when the warrior's cheeks burned red at any public display of love between him and the mage. Issac smiles at Anders while the mage investigates a stall with several small trinkets lined up on a wooden shelf.

"What are you looking at Anders?" Issac leans in.

"Oh I had some of these when I was a boy!" Anders holds up a small metal cast warrior with a spear. "If you had enough of them you could make a whole battlefield right in a small patch of dirt." He laughs, but then looks away sighing.

"Do you want one?" The warrior asks unsure.

"Huh? Oh, no...no. I was just thinking that's all. Well we best get going, didn't you say you wanted to look for some new boots?" Issac takes note of the sad and distant look in Anders' eyes.

…..

"You've been quiet since this morning Anders. What's wrong?" The mage looks up from his picked at dinner plate.

"Nothing Issac its nothing." Issac crosses his arms.

"Well it has to be something! You look upset." He frowns, and puts a hand over one of Anders'. "Please tell me love. You know you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

"That toy." Anders looks down.

"A toy bothered you? Was there a Templar in the set or something?" Issac shrugs genuinely confused as to why a toy would upset Anders.

"See you wouldn't get it!" He rises from the table turning to leave the room.

"Wouldn't get what? You didn't even bloody tell me anything!" Issac's voice starts getting louder. "And then that's what you do, you don't tell me and then you go off to pout!" He slams a fist into the table causing the flatware to tremble.

"Maybe you should just leave it Issac!" The mage snarls back. Issac glares at him teeth clenched.

"Fine." He snorts. "Keep your blighted secrets then, what should I care anyway?"

"Issac..." Anders sits back at the table. "Its hard, its just hard to talk about...I didn't get to have a whole childhood you know." Anders rubs his temples in a circular motion. "I wanted to maybe... have a chance to get that back...with..." He bites his lip slightly hesitating.

"With what?" Issac's eyes open wide, unsure of what his lover was going to answer him with.

"I wanted...children." Anders grows quiet. The warrior studies him closely, as the corners of Anders mouth pull into a frown.

"Why would I be against that?" Issac moves towards Anders placing an arm around his shoulder.

"You said after your mother passed that you'd only want a child if it could be of your own blood. I'm sorry but you and I, well that wouldn't be possible." Issac strokes his goatee with his free hand lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"We miss you around the house." He shifts, trying to get comfortable on a stool that is way to small to accommodate his size.

"We?" Bethany sets down her teacup. Some of the contents splash over the side.

"Me and Anders well and of course Chester! He misses how you'd scratch behind his ears while reading."

"I live not a block away brother, you can visit anytime." She rolls her eyes yet smiles at his efforts with the stool.

"You don't come to visit me anymore." He finally sits awkwardly with a serious look on his face. Bethany ceases smiling.

"And you know why." She did not want to just come out and say it...memories, flashes of that night, Anders' hand upon her, Anders tasting her, Anders inside her...and he had seen it all. He had watched with no jealousy only concern, in fact it was Issac who suggested Anders take her virginity in the first place.

"We don't have to make this weird. I'm fine with what happened! He's fine with what happened!" Bethany bites her lower lip in response. "Maybe..." Issac narrows his eyes in understanding. "Maybe now I do see why...you...you still want him don't you?" There was no anger or tone of accusation. Bethany says nothing choosing to avoid eye contact with her brother. Issac sighs deeply and then inhales a deep breath. "Bethany... how would you feel...about...doing me the biggest favor I could ever ask of you?" She furrows her brows.

"It would depend I suppose..." A very apparent blush appears on Issac's cheeks.

"You know with Mother and Carver passed on we are the only ones left of the family...well and Gamlen... but... he doesn't count because I am talking about the Hawke name as well as the Amell."

"Brother, you're rambling, you're nervous?" She knows him well.

"Ok...ok..." He takes another deep breath. "AndersandIwantchildren." He says spitting the words out as fast as possible.

"What, brother come on, repeat that!" She leans in close.

"Anders, Anders and I...we...want children, well one first maybe more...I don't know..." By now the warrior's face is scarlet.

"And what does that have to do with..." Her eyes grow wide, and her jaw hangs open. "You can't possibly...ask me to...I, I can't brother I...why can't you just...there are plenty of orphans in this city!"

"I know...just one to continue the family blood line...if we decide on others I'd have no objection to adoption." He wrings his hands, another nervous habit.

"It won't even be yours!"

"It will be as close as I can get with him and that's all that matters!" He takes her hand. "Just consider Beth, please, think of all I've done for you. This is the only thing I have ever asked, and I know it is a lot...please, just think on it?" Issac meets her eyes with his own.

"I'll consider it brother...just don't take it as a yes." Bethany drops his hand and turns away, her mind heavy with the surprising suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not a surprise...that's...no just no Issac!" Angders glares at Him, hurt and betrayal etched in his face. "You didn't even ask me..." He slams down the pestle. He had been crushing herbs to use in healing salves before Issac came barging into the clinic.

"If I asked you it wouldn't have been a surprise then. I know its weird, ok I know that, but its what you wanted..." Anders interrupts him his voice growing low.

"Wanted Issac...the key word there is wanted." He rubs his brow, some of the residue from the herbs transfer to his forehead.

"Wanted? Are you telling me that you don't want children anymore, I doubt it seeing how upset you were over that damn toy."

"Of course I want..." Anders sighs, he had not wanted to discuss this, he wanted to keep it bottled up inside, his own personal pain from his great sacrifice. "Justice...I can't, not saying that what you suggest isn't wrong in the first place, but with Justice...it would be too dangerous." He looks into Issac's blue eyes pleading with him to drop it. Issac Hawke is a stubborn man.

"I think I recall you said that you thought another part of your life was over with Justice as well. And why look, I'm still here, and everything has worked out hasn't it?" A smug expression crosses the warrior's face. "Besides I think you'd be an excellent father!" Issac leans against the small table.

"Maker Issac do you even listen? I am dangerous! You are a full grown man and made your bloody choice to stay with me! I can't do it, I can't endanger a child like that, and I will not make anything even more awkward with your sister!" Anders yells, his face flush with anger.

"She didn't say yes or anything like that Anders, calm down...Andraste's ass it was only an idea!" Issac frowns, he thought Anders might be reluctant at first, but he could be persuasive, very persuasive. "All I'm asking love is that you consider it, just as I asked her to consider it." He gave Anders a serious and sad look. "I think it would be good for the family...whats left of the family anyway."

"Don't give me that look!" Anders groans.

"Please consider it..." Issac gives a wide-eyed pout, the kind that usually turns the Apostate to mush.

"Fine, its filed under considered then, are you happy?" The mage sighs. "Now please, I have work to do." Issac grins slightly.

"Glad to hear it then. I'll meet you back home later then? Oh." He points to Anders' forehead as he backs away towards the door. "You've got some kind shit on your forehead dear."


	4. Chapter 4

It is another lonely night, there is nothing in the darkness, and she is alone in sleeplessness. Bethany's mind wanders to her brother's request, the nerve of him! She rolls over, her last position being uncomfortable. Not even thinking of the logistic of the child's creation, thoughts race preventing her from slumber. The child would no doubt be a mage! A mage child...raised by an apostate and his lover...hardly a safe environment for a child. With how mages are viewed in the vast majority of Thedas...

Hadn't her family been happy? At least they were happy before father, mother, and Carver passed. They had been on the run, always so very careful not to be discovered, but happy. She smiles as a small tear trails down her face. Yes the good certainly outweighed the bad when the family was all together. The loss of so many loved ones...she knew how much protecting the family meant to her brother, and how he took their mother's death as a personal failure. Underneath his bravado and masculine facade, Bethany knew Issac's fragile emotions.

"Maybe he does need this." She sighs aloud before shaking her head vigorously. A voice in her head persists in nagging. It would make him happy. He's given up so much for her. She'd get to be with Anders again...Bethany bit her lip at the thought. Anders was often on her mind after...yes after one of Issac's other ideas. He had shared his lover before, suggested it even, and was present throughout. Yet he holds no bitterness, nor jealousy towards her. Issac had always been strange like that with her. As children sharing toys with her and not Carver, letting her have the last cookie, letting her pick the games they played even if he didn't want to have a girlie tea party. He never has asked for anything from her.

"Andraste's ass!" Bethany curses, hating how her brothers suggestion is the only thing she can think about, and how her mind is slowly justifying it. She rolls over again trying to get comfortable. It is going to be a long night once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop looking at me like that." Anders glares from across the clinic.

"Like what?" Issac feigns surprise with the slightest grin.

"You know, I'm not an idiot!"

"I wasn't implying anything. It was just cute that's all. You were so sweet with her." The warrior nods towards the door where a small child and her mother are exiting the clinic. All, don't worry little lady, I'll fix that arm up in a jiffy. If you are brave and don't cry, I'll give you one of these cookies baked this morning'." Issac does a horrific attempt at impersonating his voice, but he understands the sentiment.

"I know what this is about!" Anders shakes his head. "And I haven't changed my mind on anything." His teeth clench at Issac's persistence.

"I can't think its cute when you are sweet then to a child in pain. Am I to stand here and glower then?" He feigns hurt, unconvincingly.

"You are many things love, subtle...is not one of them." It did feel natural, the nurturing, the care...It all came so easily...and had given him such a warm feeling inside.

"Ha, read into it all you want Anders. I just wanted to come by and see you since you've decided to spend the day locked away here." Issac leans against a unoccupied cot, a smirk still across his face. "I also brought you some lunch." He hands the mage a wrapped sandwich. Anders takes it without hesitation.

"Well, I can at least thank you for this...it has been a very taxing day." He moves to a halfway leaning and sitting position on the top of his desk

"Too taxing to want to talk?" Issac slides besides him, hands on his shoulders.

"Not about..."

"I've been thinking dear...remember...what you told me...about the Wardens...about...what will happen, to you." Issac looks at him with a serious and sad expression.

"I...yes..why would you..."

"I told you how I would follow you into that dark no matter what you said to try and stop me, and I remember you were not to pleased about it." The grip on his shoulder tightens. "What if I had a reason not to...some piece of you that would remain..." Issac whispers the last bit into his ears. Anders' eyes grow wide.

"That, that is low." He breaks Issac's grip and stands. "I told you why I can't..."

"But you want to, and you want me to not follow you...when the time comes." Issac slides an arm around him once again gently and pulls the mage towards his chest. "We both need this Anders. I know we do. He leans in for a kiss and Anders cannot refuse him.

"Love please...don't weigh what I want against my better sense..." He begs before Issac is at his mouth again.

"Why not. It worked before."


	6. Chapter 6

"Issac, stop it just stop." Anders throws up his hands.

"I'm just looking at you. I can't look at you anymore?" He grins sheepishly. "You're just mad at yourself."

"Mad about what?" The mage spat back arms crossed. Anders was sure Issac had been eying him all evening while he was trying to read.

"You're mad because you're considering it. I see your thinking face, all scrunched up and concentrating. Weighing the pros and cons in your mind I bet."

"I am not..." He sputters.

"I can tell. I know you very well love, and I can tell. " Issac's smugness earns a groan.

"Ok fine, maybe I was thinking...but its not as easy as you think it will be Issac!" Anders sighs deeply. "I didn't tell you because it was...well...not applicable to our situation."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Stop interrupting and listen dear." Issac leans back in his chair.

"Go ahead."

"The taint, not only does it cut one's life short, it leads to issues in reproduction...a man's...potency is decreased." A puzzled expression crosses the warrior's face. "I don't know of any wardens who have had children after the joining. The taint slowly corrupts our bodies. I don't like to think about it, and you didn't have to know that part because I didn't think we'd ever be considering."

"Oh." Issac hung his head, but it was only a minor set back. He would think of something.

…..

"I'm so sorry! This place is always a mess, I just never expect to have company." Merrill tidies as quickly as she can leading Issac to a chair by the hearth. "I mean you visit, but you're about the only one..."

"I like visiting you! You're always pleasant to spend time with." Issac offers a big smile and the elf returns it. "Although today I came with a question. The Dalish have knowledge of all sorts of things having to do with natural herbs and stuff right?"

"Oh of course! We have a remedy for almost anything! Oh except for death...but lots of things!" He words are rapid and her cheeks burn.

"Well I don't need a cure for death at the moment so I think we're good." Issac lets out a small laugh and she relaxes. "I have a friend who is having some issues of a delicate manner. He is having uh...problems downstairs."

"Does he have rats in the basement?" Merrill looks confused and Issac remembers that human sayings escape her sometimes.

"No...no sorry...umm he has problems." He pauses trying to think of the right words. "He is having problems making...babies."

"Oh." Both of them blush.

"He needs maybe something to uh...help his potency. He's not having...performance issues." He can't look her in the eye from embarrassment.

"Is it him or his partner? Oh how would one know...but yes, we do have something that could help for both men and women."

"Really!" Issac jumps up with excitement. If this is taken care of it will be easier for Anders to agree, he was sure that Bethany wouldn't need too much more convincing. "I'll get you the gold to get whatever you need. Oh Merrill!" He gives her a tight hug and a loud kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy...for uh for my friend." Merrill lightly touches he cheek where he kissed her.

"No...no problem. I can get the things together in a few days. I'll send you a message." Humans...so strange...


	7. Chapter 7

"I've thought about it..." She stands awkwardly in the living room, Issac rising from a chair anticipating her words.

"Yes...and and?" She bites her lower lip, still unsure that this is the right thing to do...it will never be the normal thing to do...

"Its still weird brother." Issac's smile fades, "But..." and returns. "I will for you." Bethany sighs digging her toes into the floor before Issac wraps her in a monstrous embrace.

"Bethany! This is wonderful! I, I...wow! Now I just have to work on Anders..."

"Wait?" She wriggles free from his arms. "He hasn't...Issac don't you dare tell him I said yes before he does!" She punches the warrior's arm.

"Ow Beth! Fine ok ok! But when he does, you'll need to move back her for awhile." Issac rubs his arm.

"What? Why would I have to?" She questions glaring at her brother.

"There may be complications...with...him...a lot of um...trying may be in order." Issac scratches the back of his head nervously.

"ISSAC!" She hits his arm again. "As if you couldn't make this anymore...awkward!"

"OW! Its not my fault! Its some Warden nonsense, and I'm working on it!" He backs away afraid she'll strike him again.

"How does one work on THAT? Never mind... Issac just don't say anything to him about me agreeing, and don't speak another word of this to me until he agrees." She turns.

"Alright sister alright. But I have a feeling you will be hearing from me soon."

…...

He can barely contain his excitement as he sprints back from the alienage. Merrill had come through and Issac held a vial of what she assured him was a Dalish fertility concoction. He arrives back at his manor to find Anders taking notes on a large leather bound tome. "ANDERS!" Issac plops down next to him on the couch. "Guess what, guess what?" Anders lowers his parchment with an amused sigh.

"What dear did you buy a new weapon, or discover a new pie shop?"

"Although those are awesome things no. I believe I have found something that may help your...eh...potency problem." Before Anders could respond Issac holds the vial in front of him. "Dalish herbal fertility potion. Got it from Merrill."

"YOU TOLD MERRILL?" He could kill Issac for this!

"No of course not! I told her it was for a friend. The Dalish have remedies for all sorts of things! Its lucky that she's such a good friend of mine. I bet your average Dalish elf wouldn't part with such things especially to humans." His smile was enormous and he taps his feet excitedly as the mage scowls.

"You don't even know what's in it...What if it was made with blood magic?" He spat.

"Its not! Come on Anders!." Issac prods him with a finger.

"Quit that!"

"Just try it, and..."

"And then what? Fine, fine Issac! Alright but I doubt Bethany will..." Issac let out an delighted laugh.

"You agreed to...you will you will?"

"Yes but I don't think she'll..." The warrior's smile was enough to make Anders raise an eyebrow.

"I'll be back..." He bounds from the couch to the door before doubling back to give Anders a deep kiss. "I love you and I'll see you soon!" Anders stares dumbfounded yet confident that Bethany wouldn't go through with Issac's ridiculous plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Bethany was having a good day...was. She had been to the market and found a great deal on fresh baked bread, as well as a nice pair of shoes. Then on the way back to her dwelling she found a a silver piece just lying in the street. Opening the door she hummed a cheerful tune, but something was very wrong...All of her things were strewn about...had she been robbed? Yet if she was robbed why would her things be placed in wooden boxes...

"Oh you're home!" Issac appears carrying several crates into the living room.

"Issac! What in the Maker's name is going on? What are you doing with my things!" Bethany stomps a foot giving him a glare.

"Aw Beth don't look at me like that!" Issac laughs as he drops the crates to the floor. He grabs her in crushing embrace. "He said yes! He said it, I didn't tell him you agreed first just like you said, but he did he said it, he will!" He let her go, smile never fading, even as the color drains from Bethany's cheeks.

"He...did...and we will be...Issac...I...I don't know if...I just can't..." She stutters, the suddenness, her and Anders, he really expected them to...MAKER she couldn't she couldn't! Issac still beams at her.

"I don't expect you to right away you know. I am aware that this is a little bit odd. That's why you can take as much time as you need. I promise! Just move back and we can see how it goes alight?" She hates that look her brother can give, so innocent so sincere.

"Fine Issac, fine, but if it doesn't work out, if its too awkward..."

"Yes then we'll call it all off, no harm right? Anyway I have got the essentials here for you." He picks the crates back up. "If you need anything else, we can get it later."

…..

"What..." His jaw drops Issac is jubilantly standing before him, arms straining from holding several boxes...boxes of her things...Bethany's things...he never should have doubted...Issac can be so bloody convincing. "Issac..." He can't say anything. He said he would and now Issac delivered. Andraste's flaming ass he never thought Bethany would agree to...unless her brother's charm worked on her as well.

"I'll just move my things to the guest room..." Bethany tries to sneak away cheeks red but Issac grabs her arm.

"No you're going to be staying with us!" Issac grins as Anders and Bethany both yell "WHAT!" in unison. "Oh yes if you are going to have to get comfortable with each other. I'm not saying anything has to happen right away. Now sister I will carry up your things. I believe Orana will have dinner ready in an hour." Whistling to himself, Issac leaves the two standing uncomfortably together as he ascends the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

They eat in silence, well as much silence as one can have when eating with Issac Hawke. He woofs down his food as usual never losing a jovial smile. Anders on the other hand, only picks at is food, moving the lamb clockwise around the plate. He is lost in his own head trying to come to grips on what seems likely to transpire. The absolutely unorthodox relationship of the two siblings basically sharing him...and what his role in this whole business was to be. Bethany does not even try to eat anything, hands set firmly in her lap. She taps her feet against the floor in a fit of nerves.

When the sun set the evening chill began to creep throughout the manor. Orana lights the fire places with concern on her face. In the hallway she taps Issac on the shoulder.

"Master..."

"I told you not to call me that, you work for me, and I pay you fairly." Issac smiles at her, he has told her this so many times he's lost count.

"I'm sorry mast...I mean serrah Hawke...I...didn't know it was going to get so cold so fast...I neglected to buy more firewood at the market and right now the last of it is burning...I'm so sorry, I'll get some right away." She moves to walk past but Issac steps in her way.

"Oh no, it is much too late for that! You take what you need for the servants quarters to keep you warm. I can make due, I have a lot of nice warm blankets." He grins thinking to himself that all those nice woolen blankets will somehow have gone missing on this cold night.

…..

Anders tries to drag it out, arguing that he is too involved in a particularly interesting scroll, but Issac wins out as usual and Anders and Bethany slowly follow him to the bedchamber.

"Issac...I." Anders starts, but doesn't finish before Issac interrupts.

"It'll be fine love. I just want you two to be comfortable, nothing has to happen right away." Bethany has not stopped blushing since dinner, still quiet and nervous. She shivers and Issac takes notice.

When they lay down Anders is between them. His hands flat to his side as Issac spreads the thin blanket over them. He explains that the thicker ones must be in the wash eliciting a groan from is lover. The warrior slips out of his breeches, he and Anders usually wear only smalls to bed but tonight Anders keeps on robes as does Bethany. Issac smiles to himself once again while blowing out the bedside lantern . Things seem to be falling into place, even if Anders and Bethany didn't know it.


	10. Chapter 10

He doesn't sleep, but Issac does, his snores fill the bedroom, and Anders finally feels uncomfortable in his current sleeping position. When he rolls over he unintentionally presses against Bethany's back. He tries to roll the other way but notices her shivering. Yes it was chilly...very much so...and the thin blanket somehow had become wrapped mostly around Issac.

"You cold?" He whispers.

"I'm...I'm fine." Bethany answers grateful that Anders cannot see the blush creeping across her face. He sighs knowing that her and Issac share the same trait of stubbornness. He waits, unsure and she continues to shake. It is his kindness that is his undoing. He pulls her to him, her back against his chest. It is awkward...Anders is unsure where to put his hands and settles on her stomach. He says nothing, she says nothing but her breaths grow heavy and her shaking ceases. He doesn't mean for it to happen...he racks his brain...think of the plight of mages...think of their suffering...where is Justice in all of this? It is one of the few times he wishes the spirit would manifest himself...but Justice remained silent, and he couldn't focus on anything except how Bethany's arse pressed against him. The memory of their night together and the situation he found himself in sent blood rushing to his groin. He wants to mutter he's sorry...to say something...but maker is she pressing harder into him?

Anders pulls at her robe lifting it to just below her breasts, his fingers gently grazing the now bare flesh of her thighs and stomach. Her breath hitches but no words are spoken. Anders weights urges and logic. What s he doing? Issac is right next to him...Maker he could scoot back a few inches and touch the man! Issac was his lover...his best friend...and he was pulling the man's sister's robe up and touching her smooth skin...wanting her...wanting her with his cock straining against her arse... but...wasn't this what Issac had wanted? Surely not next to him as he slept, but he wanted them together, he had no qualms about it...no anger...Then why should he feel this guilt! This is something Issac wanted, the means he was ready to let happen to justify the ends of a child.

As he fought with himself Anders slips a hand beneath Bethany's smalls her hand covers his and instead of pulling him out she guides him to where she wants to be touched. Her other hand guides his free one to a breast.

"We shouldn't..." He whispers into her ear but doesn't stop.

"I know..." She moans quietly in response, yet doesn't stop him. He pulls his hand away to undo his robe and free his cock from is smalls then returns to working her. Its wrong...its wrong...but how she moves against him, grinding... and how she was wet for him...Issac wanted them too do this...he wanted...

Anders pulls aside her smalls and hooks his arm around one of her legs. "We have to be quiet..." his voice week as he enters her. She bites her lip to stifle a moan. He is painfully slow as he rocks into her, pausing to make sure he still hears the snores of Issac next to them, as if him catching them would be completely mortifying.

….

Issac tried not to listen, making sure he let out a snore from time to time. It was awkward...that was certain...but his plan worked...it would be no time before Bethany would be with child, the child she would carry for him and Anders. With his mind set on the future he could ignore the steady increase in the shaking of the bed and Anders attempt to moan quietly while he started erratically bucking signaling his release. All was still except for the two struggling to catch their breath. Issac waited several minutes before rolling over and draping his arm around Anders.


End file.
